True Mate
by Loki's Wife01
Summary: When an Alpha imprints on his True Mate, anyone who dares to harm her or get in the way of protecting his mate will suffer. Yes it's a story about wolves, packs, rival packs and True Love :)
1. Chapter 1 - Hope

**Heyyyyyy guys! Sooo I didn't plan to post this but it kept running through my mind and I couldn't help it. Also it's Carnival long weekend here so I have two more days at home! WOOHOOO**

 **So this is a bit different to what I've seen here on FFN - and well I hope you all like it :) If you do you could yuh know... leave a review... totes up to you :D**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own Marvel's AOS SkeyWard would be the next Romanoff and Hawkeye (with sex included and fluffy adorable moments as well) - so yeah I don't own it. Just an active imagination and too many fangirl feels :/**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hope**

He smelt the blood before he saw her. It smelt of salt and copper, hanging heavy in the air as if the skies opened up and poured blood inside the old building. He felt sorry for the poor bastard, whoever they were, for the abuse they had so clearly been put through. And of course by a rival pack on his turf.

That would not do. He needed to make sure his territory was safe, needed to prove himself to be as great an alpha as his father had been. There were many who believed he was weak and incompetent, but the people whose support he needed and craved the most – they thought of him as strong and loyal.

And that's all he needed. Or so he thought.

As he slowly made his way through the old factory, picking up four different scents; the victims' and what he believed to their attackers, the last thing he expected to find was his future, crumpled in a corner.

Of course he knew of imprinting. After all he'd seen it with his own father and best friend. They'd described it to him, hoping to make a dent on his almost Kevlar like exterior that he'd created to scare others away from delving further. They had hoped to fill _him_ with hope, that one day he would find his True Mate and that he would know the peace of True Love. He had never allowed himself to hope for it.

 _Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man._

And wolf he thought wryly.

It was a quote he'd read in a random coffee shop when he'd been a teen and to this day he couldn't agree more. Except, now, he had a reason to hope. He had his reason to believe right in front him.

His True Mate.

The second his gaze had landed on her face he knew he would burn the world to ashes for her. It was a scarily attractive thought that rippled up his spine and made him hungry of the blood of the beasts that had done this to the female wolf.

He bent down to gently pick up her slight frame and frowned at how light she was. No wonder she couldn't defend herself, she felt drastically underweight. This made him believe she was a loner, or in wolf terms, an Omega. It didn't matter anymore what she was or to whom she supposedly belonged to prior to him.

She belonged to him now.

And Alpha, Grant Douglas Coulson, protected what was his.

* * *

 **So this will obv be a multichapter fic, but not very long hopefully. I'm thinking maybe 10 chapters but we'll see.**

 **If you like it leave a review they make me happy the way chocolate does... (okay maybe not as a happy but it's still pretty awesome :D )**


	2. Chapter 2 - Love

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel's AOS, Skye would have helped Ward with his Berserker rage in a MUCH different way ;)**

 **Oh and please review :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Love

Phillip Coulson couldn't believe his eyes. The sight before him both warmed his heart and made his blood run cold all at once. Grant had brought in a battered female Omega that had been found in their territory. The act of Grant carrying the young wolf wasn't that surprising – despite what many said, his son had a big heart, but it was housed by a cold exterior. Regardless, he would never leave another injured wolf to fend for themselves.

No, what made Phil stare in disbelief was the look on Grant's face, as he stared at the young woman currently being treated by his sister Jemma.

 _Love._

Grant Coulson had found his True Mate. And Phil pitied the fools that had done this to her. As a Mated Alpha, the possessiveness and protectiveness he felt towards his Mate was indescribable. He'd want revenge. He was going to hunt down whoever had done this. And he was going to enjoy making them suffer.

Phil knew the feeling – the exact feeling of pure malice and hatred – that was coursing through Grant right now, for he himself had experienced it when his own Mate had been kidnapped over a decade ago. His eyes, of their own volition drifted to her as she stood silently behind Grant, offering her support and also keeping him calm through the gentle hands resting on his shoulders.

Melinda wasn't Grant's biological mother, but it would be a cold day in hell before anyone tried to hurt her adopted children. Though Grant was an Alpha, who was strong, smart and skilled, and Jemma was a brilliant scientist who also had her own Mate to protect her, it didn't stop Mel from being fiercely protective of her pups. The scar over her right brow, flowing over to her cheek, reminded her and Phil daily of the evils out there.

Sensing his stare, Mel looked over to her Mate with a pained expression. Grant was suffering because is Mate was suffering and he couldn't do anything. Phil wish he could go to them, comfort his Mate and his son.

But he couldn't. Newly imprinted males were volatile when other males were too close to their mates. Even though Grant knew his father and best friend (also brother-in-law) Fitz, would never harm his Mate, his wolf didn't.

The wolf only saw threats. And threats needed to be eliminated.

She needed to be protected at all costs.

Feeling him tense under her hands, Mel gave a gentle squeeze to Grants' shoulders. Jemma was a brilliant scientist and qualified M.D.; she wasn't going to hold back on getting Grant's Mate better. She'd lost a lot of blood, and had quite a few knife wounds as well as broken ribs. She'd also received quite a few blows to the head so she has been placed into a medically induced coma, while Jemma worked on her more visible bruises.

"J – Jem... is she...? She'll be okay right?" Grant asked in a small voice that broke both women's hearts. Grant leaned back into his mother's body, seeking her familiar scent to calm him and clear his mind.

"Her wounds aren't fatal at all Grant, but she is severely malnourished, even with her wolf metabolism she is going to need a few days to recover. I am going to keep her in a medically induced coma for the next 72 hours, to allow her body and brain enough time to recuperate. Afterwards, her wolf healing should kick in and she'll be up and about." Jemma answered her brother gently.

His entire body sagged in relief and he gave a watery smile.

For now he would stay at her side and wait for her to open her eyes. He'd wait for those eyes to look at him and realise she'd be safe and loved now.

He'd wait for her to realise that she was his.

And he wasn't letting her go.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hoped you all liked this chapter and just to let you know the next time I'll be updating will probably be Saturday or Sunday, sadly my Carnival long weekend is over :/ back to that worklife yo *sigh***

 **Also if there are any questions on the whole wolf, True Mate, imprinting thing let me know and I'll either answer your reviews *sneaky sneaky* or just post an Author's note in the next chapter. So till then,**

 **Laters baby ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Belong

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel's AOS we would have gotten to see Agent Ward and Skye do the Tango on an undercover op. Just imagine Brett with a rose between his teeth for a moment... Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Belong

Skye didn't know what to expect when she woke up, but she certainly didn't expect to find herself in a cosy, comfortable bed. Reflex had her scanning the room as soon as her eyes opened; she was in a strange room, a strange bed and that didn't usually bode well for her.

But then her eyes landed on the man to her left which caused her and her wolf to experience very opposite reactions. Her first reaction was fear. Fear of what this man was going to do to her and fear of what John and Miles were going to do, when the man beside her took her back to him.

Her wolf's reaction however was the complete opposite. Her wolf felt safe and...warm. She wanted to get closer to this man; she wanted to feel him pressed against her. She wanted him to protect her.

She wanted him.

As if sensing these wants, the strange man gently grasped her fingers in his larger ones and everything became clear. Skye gasped when she felt the stinging electricity flow through her body. No longer did she feel scared, instead her soul finally seemed to be in sync with her wolfs'.

"Hi." She said softly, wanting to hear his voice.

"Hello," he replied with an endearing smile. His voice was low and husky and made her body tingle in a delightful way.

"My name is Grant. I found you and brought you here. My sister Jemma, has been treating you,"

"Where is here?" Sky asked.

"My home, we're in Providence," he answered gently.

Her eyes snapped to his in shock. He'd said his name was Grant; could it be? Could she be lying next to a man that was considered to be royalty amongst her kind? The Coulson pack lived in Providence, with the new Alpha having recently taken over from his Father.

"Providence?" she asked trying to fight back the hope that was blossoming in her chest.

"Yes, what's wrong? Are you in pain? I should go tell Jem you're awake," he began to stand from his seat but was stopped in his tracks by gentle fingers tugging his hand, "No, I'm fine. But can you tell me your last name?"

She saw the understanding in his eyes as he nodded, "Coulson, my last name is Coulson."

She blew out a breath and nodded her head, more to herself than acknowledging his words.

"Do you know what's happening between us?" Grant asked her gently after a few beats of silence.

Skye blushed. She couldn't help the reaction she was having to him. God he was so handsome. His jaw was covered in a five o'clock shadow and she wanted very much to scrape her nails through the stubble, amongst other things.

He smirked knowingly at her and shifted closer. His face was now mere inches from hers and she could smell him. The maleness of him had her squeezing her thighs together and her breath quickening. Everything about him screamed Alpha, and she wanted nothing more than to simply submit to him. So did her wolf. For once they agreed.

This was an Alpha worth following. Worth submitting to.

Grant nuzzled her nose with his, a soft growling emanating from his chest as she returned the gesture. His wolf was enjoying finally being close to their Mate. He'd watched her for three and a half days before she had finally been strong enough to wake up.

And now that he knew for certain she was regaining her strength, he wanted to claim her.

His wolf wanted to Mark what was rightfully theirs.

Minding her still bruised body, Grant cupped her face and pressed his lips gently to hers. When she reacted in kind, he applied more pressure to her lips. Soon enough he swiped his tongue over her lips, demanding entrance; after all he was an Alpha, he didn't ask permission.

He took what was his.

She readily accepted him; she wanted nothing more than to give into this feeling that was clawing it's way though her body. It was telling her to pull him down onto the bed, rid him of his clothes and have at him. And he seemed to agree with this feeling.

Except when his hands gently skimmed over her breasts, her body automatically recoiled in fear and she whimpered into his mouth.

Grant pulled away in horror. His Mate was scared. Scared of him, of his touch. He scowled in disgust at his behaviour. She was injured, in strange place with a strange man next to her and all he could think of was claiming her. What kind of Mate was he? Her needs and safety came first.

Not his lust or ego. Just her.

"I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to do that... I...- I just... I don't even know what I'm trying to say," he sighed dejectedly. He didn't want to scare her again.

He felt fingers comb through his hair and looked up in surprise. She gave him a wan smile as she spoke, "its fine. I've been told stories about Mated males, about how they react to their mates. I'm not scared of you." She spoke softly, but her voice rang with confidence.

He sighed with relief, but then confusion swiftly took over, "Then why did you react that way? Did I hurt you?" he asked with a note of horror.

"No, you didn't. B – but, I don't want to tell you...I don't want you to make me leave," Her voice had taken on a sad tone. She sounded so certain that he would send her away, it broke his heart.

He gently cupped her face with both hands and spoke as he stroked her cheeks,

"You are mine and you will stay here with me, by my side for the rest of our days. There is nothing you can tell me that will make me send you away. Nothing!"

Years of distrust told her to not believe a word he said. But her wolf was comforted by his declaration and so she decided to trust her.

After all, she wasn't the only one that belonged to someone else now.

He belonged to her now.

For the rest of their days.

He was hers.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey so I hope you guys liked this chapter - and sorry for not updating last week like I said I would. I started writing the chapter but it didn't come out AT ALL how I wanted. THIS though was exactly what I had in mind. Surprisingly I was able to write this even though I have a sickening flu :/**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, favs and follows! :D please give me moaarrr tehehehe. And just a warning, from the next chapter things are gonna get dark and also dirty so don't say I didn't warn ya!**

 **Oh and I have an idea for either a one shot or full story floating around in my head - SkyeWard ofc - SkyeWard posing as an engaged or newlywed couple on an undercover op - with ALOT of fluff and sexy times What do you guys think? Something you'd be interested in reading? Okay i'm going now cuz this is a long ass AN.**

 **Laters Baby ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel's AOS - Grant Ward would have had that stubble from DAY ONE ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Savage

Jemma quietly slipped into the gym, where she knew she would find her brother pounding away at a reinforced punching bag. A regular bag couldn't withstand wolf strength, so Fitz had reinforced them much to Grant's delight.

But delighted was the last thing Grant was right now. He was downright murderous. And no one could blame him. They were all at different stages of anger; it had been Jemma who'd had to convince Skye to tell Grant the truth.

As she continued to watch Grant pound out his frustration on the bag she recalled the turn of events that had them all braced for the war that was surely coming. You didn't hurt an Alpha's True Mate and get away after all.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Jem, she won't tell me anything!" Grant growled in frustration, as he paced in front his sister. Jemma pursed her lips in contemplation. She knew what Skye was hiding and felt so much pity for the young wolf. She also couldn't ignore the building dread in her stomach; once Grant knew (and he would find out) he would wage war on the ones that had hurt her._

" _Let me go speak to her Grant, maybe some female company might help" she suggested with a forced smile. Grant looked at her suspiciously, she had always been a horrible liar and even worse at keeping secrets. She swiftly turned and indicated she would come get him as soon as she had finished speaking with Skye. She could feel his stare burning into her retreating back, but she knew better than to stop or give him an opening._

 _With a light knock to Skye's door, Jemma waited till Skye called out for her to come in. She gave Skye a reassuring smile and spoke, "Hello, we haven't met yet. I'm Jemma, Grants' sister and also your doctor for the past few days." Skye nodded her head slowly and asked in a guarded tone, "Did Grant send you here to find out what I absolutely do not want to tell him?"_

 _Jemma paused, she didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but her training had her powering through. With a deep breath, Jemma sat beside Skye and spoke quietly, "Not exactly – you see Skye, as I said I've been treating you, which means I've ran tests and given you a full physical examination to determine the extent of your injuries," Jemma paused as Skye's eyes seemed to fill with apprehension; she knew what was coming._

" _I know what you won't tell him. I am so very, very sorry for what you had to endure. I can't even imagine..." Jemma didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to upset Skye any further than she clearly already was. But she had to make her see sense, so she continued on._

" _In my experience, this isn't something you can just ignore; and the best person to help with this is your Mate. He won't turn his back on you – I swear it."_

 _Skye had closed her eyes tightly, Jemma had the impression she wanted her to stop talking._

 _Skye's eyes flew open as she felt a light hand giving her closed fist a gentle squeeze. Jemma was looking at her imploringly. Deep down Skye knew she was right. She had to talk about it, vent or scream in frustration at what had happened. Not shut out her new family. Her pack_

 _Jemma saw the resolve slowly forming in her eyes. It was clearly something the young wolf didn't want to talk about, with anyone; but she was smart. She knew logically that Jemma was right and needed to open up to her Mate at the very least._

 _Skye seemed to make a decision, to test the waters with Jemma by turning her hand up and clasping Jemma's fingers. She held her breath as Jemma gave her a surprised, but hopeful smile and squeezed her fingers in return._

" _Shall I tell Grant to come see you?" Jemma asked with quiet hope._

 _Skye simply nodded, she was suddenly overcome with emotion and couldn't seem to find her voice. Jemma gave her hand a final squeeze and rushed off to find her brother. Hoping, against all odds that he wouldn't destroy the estate in his rage._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Jemma was brought back to the present by the unmistakable sound of bones breaking. Knowing there was no one else but in the room with them, she knew Grant had over done it and most likely broken his fingers.

She quickly made her way to him, pulling on his arm whilst guiding him to the benches off to the sides of the gym. With practiced efficiency, Jemma cut through the tapes, felt for the break and easily set it. She gave him an exasperated look, to which he smiled his boyish smile that he usually reserved for her or their mother. It was the smile he used when he didn't want to be scolded and was hoping for mercy for whatever trouble he had caused.

She stroked his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead, to which he leaned into. She felt the shudder ripple through his body and pulled his head down to her shoulders so she could run her hand through his hair, an act that usually comforted him.

"I want them all dead, Jemma. _Every. Last. One. Of. Them_. I want them choking on their own blood for hours before they die. They need to feel every ounce of pain and humiliation she felt." He said in a chillingly calm voice.

Jemma didn't flinch at his tone. She had no reason to. It was what they all knew he would want.

His True Mate had been beaten and manipulated for years. Then, given to a man she thought would protect her. He did at first, but it had been a trick. A cruel trick - to keep her in line.

When the beatings stopped, he used rape to gain her submission. Repeatedly.

"They will Grant. I promise you they will"

Jemma knew what he was going to say next even before he took a breath,

"Fitz and Dad can have John, you and Mom can take Quinn, but just remember..."

"Oh, I know Grant, I wouldn't even think of going after Miles. That bastard is all yours." Jemma said softly with an edge to her voice.

Jemma could almost feel Grants' cold, sick smirk as he replied,

"All mine indeed."

* * *

 **AN: Hello my lovely readers! Hope this was to your enjoyment - sry for the lack of SkyeWard...maybe next chapter :P. Thank you for all your review, favs and follows! I love seeing the emails. This chapter is a bit longer than what I usually do. Do you prefer long chapters? I hope you do cuz my spidey senses tell me they're gonna keep getting loner :D so don't be shy leave me a review they make me giggle like a unicorn**

 **Laters baby ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Loyalty

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel's AOS, Ward would be apart of the team, and he'd be jealous that Fitz became besties with Mack so quickly.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Fitz was ready. Ready for whatever his best friend needed him to do. He would always be loyal to Grant.

And grateful.

He had always been a weird, gangly kid. His Scottish accent didn't help the matter either. But he had always been fine with being the odd man out. It gave him more time to work on his projects and do his research.

He was on his way home one day when four senior jocks from his school decided to use him for their amusement. They'd destroyed his prototype of a solar powered mobile phone. Then they tried to destroy his face. That's how he met Grant.

Grant was a few years older than him and much bigger than the idiots that were beating on him. He put two of them in the hospital, while he'd made it clear to the other two that if he ever saw them again he'd help them join his friends in the hospital as well. Then he'd picked Fitz up (along with his now destroyed prototype) and asked him if he wanted to hang out for a bit.

Fitz realised later he had offered because Grant thought the two boys he'd spared would be back to finish what they started. After that, they became inseparable. Fitz idolized Grant, while Grant protected his only friend.

His only friend other than Jemma of course.

Then Fitz met Jemma. Everything changed that day. Mostly, because Fitz started following her like a lost puppy. Everyone thought that Grant's big brother instincts would kick in, and he would end the friendship. Try to keep Fitz away from his baby sister. But they couldn't be more wrong.

He encouraged it. Everyone saw they way Fitz would look at Jemma, hang on her every word, but no one seemed to pay attention to the way Jemma lit up or how excited she got when Fitz actually understood what she was babbling on about. And if Grant had a weakness, it was giving his sister anything she wanted.

And of course she knew it. She would nag him constantly to tell Fitz their secret and also to let her sneak out to meet him. He'd let her sneak out a few times, under his supervision. But he knew he could not risk their family's secret.

Then the unthinkable happened. Fitz turned.

Fitz had never known his father, and his mother never gave any details. So to see the young man transform so dramatically and suddenly left them all speechless. Then, to no one's extreme surprise Fitz imprinted on Jemma. Jemma had gotten her fairy tale ending. Now, Fitz was going to make damn sure his best friend got his.

Fitz was planning their attack, when he heard the heavy footsteps behind him. Knowing it was Grant, he didn't bother turning around to address him.

"There land is covered by heavy forest and they have heavy fire power. But, from the looks of it they don't guard the river running behind their mansion very well. That's our way in. Come over the small ridge, cross the river and from there, I can disable the electric fence, but only for ten seconds before it re-engages."

Grant nodded, approving the plan. Then he turned to Fitz, with a look of fear in his eyes. Fitz was not used to seeing his best friend look this way. Grant was their Alpha; he was supposed to be fearless. Then Grant closed his eyes, let go a deep breath and finally spoke.

"When this is done, I don't know how to help her Fitz. How am I supposed to help her heal? After all that she's been through, how _can_ she heal?" he asked dejectedly. Fitz immediately understood. He wasn't scared of these men; he was scared for his Mate's well being.

Fitz placed a gentle hand on Grants' shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "She'll heal 'cuz she has someone who cares for her now. She'll heal 'cuz she has a real family, one that already loves her and one that will do anything to protect her. And she will heal because she has a reason to now." Fitz looked directly into Grants' eyes when he made his last point.

He loved his best friend, but he could be a bit dense when it came to his own self- worth. Grant would heal Skye, and even though he didn't think he needed it, she would heal him. Fitz was sure of it.

Grant gave him a grateful smile and pulled him into a hug. Not one of those, one armed, wanna-be macho hugs, but a fully fledged, _warm_ hug. One thing about his family, they weren't shy about the affection they gave each other, be it between siblings, parents, friends or Mates.

They soon pulled apart and Fitz rested his hands on Grants' shoulders and said with a wicked smile, "Let's go put down some rabid dogs."

* * *

 **AN: heyyyyyyyyy guys. I'm sorry for the long wait, and tbh I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I got the urge to write and I thought it was better to go with it than ignore it. Next chapter will be for May. I'm wondering though, would you guys like a flashback scene about when she was kidnapped? And how Coulson and Grant saved her? If you do let me know in a review, if not then it will be when they are prepping to attack and some Mama May and Puppy Ward moments.**

 **(before you continue to read beware I'm abt to ask about current season - IF YOU AREN'T WATCHING YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THE REST)**

 **who is watching the current season? I just saw the promo for next weeks' episode and I SQUEALED like a pig when I saw Ward in that coat. And I may have died and been resurrected when I saw his naked body honey dripping scene...;) you guys know what I'm talking about *facepalm* I'm hopeless...**

 **Laters baby ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bonds

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting on so long. So this chapter was supposed to be MayWard/mamason time. But I started typing and these two had a few things to say, so here they are. SkyeWard.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel's AOS Ward would have been been a Badboy but loyal agent. Imagine Ward flirting with his rookie, yuh know...walking around shirtless just to tease her, or getting possessive when he finds out about Miles (and maybe beating the crap outta him) :/ okay longer AN at the bottom. See Ya!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Bonds

They were ready to infiltrate the Garrett Estate, it had been a long two weeks of planning and decision making but they were ready. Even Skye was ready, but Grant had _a lot_ to say about that.

"Over my dead body are you ever going back there!" he growled at her.

She almost smirked at him (he was an Alpha, it took a lot to kill him, she knew what he was getting at.) "Why not? It makes sense Grant! I know that place inside out, and if anything goes wrong I can pretend I came back, give you an out or extra time!" she retorted. In the short time they knew each other she had grown surprisingly comfortable arguing with him.

It infuriated him as much as it made him want her even more. He was pretty sure she knew it. And he was also pretty sure he was whipped. He didn't care. He loved it.

"That is exactly why I don't want you going in there Skye; I will not risk them having you again... I won't survive it if they took you from me," he finished quietly, realizing the easiest way to make her understand was to tell her how terrified he was of losing her.

It worked. She cut short whatever argument she had ready and stared at him with bright eyes. Tears had formed as she heard the pained way he'd said it. As if losing her was worse than death itself. If he felt the way she did (which he did) then she understood. She was terrified for him to face Miles, he could get hurt or worse, but he was also an Alpha and that counted for a lot in their world.

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her forehead on his chest. She spoke quietly, also wanting him to understand. "I don't want them to get you either, 'cuz if they do they are going to do so much worse than just try to hurt you. They're sick bastards, especially John, and I just want to do what you're doing; protecting your Mate."

He'd wrapped his arms around her, and they had gotten increasingly tighter around her as she spoke. By the time she was done, there was a low continuous growling coming from his chest. He was not happy. And this time she'd pissed off not just him, but his wolf too.

Grant easily grabbed the back her thighs to pick her up and place her firmly on the table five feet behind her. She had to wrap he legs around his waist to keep from falling over once he'd somewhat unceremoniously plopped her down. His eyes were glowing, a rich gold colour, a sign that his wolf was begging for control to claim her. His hands snaked up to cup her face, as his thumbs seemed enthralled by the softness of her neck. He leaned in so he could nuzzle his nose against hers as he spoke.

"I will say this one more time and you _will_ listen and you _will_ obey your Alpha. You are not going near that estate ever again. You will never step foot in that God forsaken place as long as I have breath in my lungs, and you will never, ever worry about protecting me from anything. As your Alpha and as your True Mate it is my responsibility to protect you. Not the other way around."

He ended his tirade by pressing his lips to hers roughly; kissing her as if everything depended on it. She gasped as his lips attacked hers relentlessly, forcing his tongue into hers, fighting her tongue for dominance. He won of course. Dragging his tongue against the roof of her mouth, her legs tightened in response, as she grazed her teeth against his languorously retreating tongue.

When his tongue disappeared, his teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, pulling and sucking. She couldn't breathe, nor did she want to. She knew he was fighting his wolf, the urge to mark her. But that didn't mean she had to fight hers.

She pulled away from his dangerous lips, pulled his hair roughly, so as to manoeuvre him so she could get better access to his neck. Biting into his neck, Skye sucked the slightly salty, smooth skin. It was a sweet spot she'd unwittingly discovered in their slow exploration of each other. A loud groan escaped Grants' lips, as she stroked her tongue against the abused skin; his hands tightened on her hips, his long fingers grazing her ass.

When she was done, there was a very fresh hickey on her Mates' neck; one that could not be covered. She smirked at him as she pulled away, seeming very please with her work. They were both breathing hard, Grant a little more so than Skye.

"That probably wasn't the best idea, but since you won't mark me yet..." she smiled mischievously at him. He huffed a laugh at her, pressing his lips to hers in a much gentler fashion this time. As he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers and spoke softly, "You know why I won't Skye, only when you are ready and not a moment before," before she could get a word in, he continued with a sinful smirk, "But when I finally do mark you, you're going to have a lot more than a hickey on your neck to show for it."

Skye stared at him with a "deer caught in headlights expression" as he squeezed her ass, and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She jumped when his stubble grazed against her soft skin and he whispered dangerously into her ear, "Imagine what it's going to feel like when my face is buried between your legs instead."

Before she could respond, he was strutting out the room, with a commanding stare thrown over his shoulder he continued, "You _will_ stay here, where it's safe, I'll have guards watching the perimeter _and_ you. So don't even try what you're thinking," and as if he were simply going out to meet up with old friends, he added cheekily, "I'll be back in time for dinner, love."

* * *

 **AN: Did ya like it? Never written any kind of sexy times, hope it didn't sound totally awful. If you liked it let me know in a review :D - Laters baby ;)**

 ******SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE BELOW! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK********

 **ARE YOU SURE YOU WANNA READ IT?**

 **I DID WARN YOU!**

 **OH WELL TOO LATE NOW SUCKER!**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **FML!FML!FML!FML!FML!FML!FML!FML!FML!FML!**

 **Singularity episode! OMG - Hive talking about Ward being fond of Skye! guhhhh. FitzSimmons! FINALLY! at least one of my ships is sailing with all persons aboard. AND James! WTF! is he really Hellfire? I hope not, from what I've heard, Hellfire and Quake have a thing in the comics :(**

 **And oh my, Philinda, they got realllllllllllll feisty! But I loved that Coulson finally said out loud Skye is the closest thing he has to a daughter. They got to far from that vibe they had in season one. And ohhh, the jokes! How I missed them! Coulson has a shield *ded***

 **Cannot Wait for the rest of episodes! Okay, fangirling over for now. That episode had me feeling alllllllllll types of ways!**

 **Laters baby ;)**


End file.
